Explosión
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Inglaterra todavía sigue esperando… a que España estalle.


**Título: **Explosión

**Rating**: T

**Summary: **Inglaterra todavía sigue esperando… a que España estalle.

**Disclaimer:** un pequeño One-shot de Inglaterra/España que dediqué a una amiga, porque es demasiado fan de esta pareja… y yo coincido en que necesitan más amor (o amor/odio). Espero que os guste o que dejeis reviews. Y como siempre… Hetalia no me pertenece! (ojalá…) Ni la canción tampoco, ésta pertenece a Paramore.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, la idea para este one-shot se me ocurrió al leer en un libro que Inglaterra llegó a ser una potencia mundial en gran parte por intentar fastidiar a España en todo (xDDD). He intentado que los hechos históricos estén ordenados y que sean bastante fieles a la realidad, aunque, lamentablemente no soy historiadora, así que en algún dato quizás me he equivocado. Errar es humano, como suele decirse, pero he intentado equivocarme lo menos posible. Aún así, espero que lo disfrutéis. Las críticas constructivas serán aceptadas, insultos y/o faltas de respeto, no. Puede que haga séquela, a ver qué tal le va a este one-shot.

PD.- En cuanto a lo de la Leyenda Negra española, está comprobado que nació en Inglaterra y que, con la ayuda de Holanda fue distribuida por Europa para darle a España mala reputación.

**Explosión**

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

_-Decode, Paramore._

Una de las ventajas que siempre ha tenido ser una isla (y siendo la _Gran_ Bretaña) es que puedes ver desde un buen punto lo que se cuece en Europa. Y desde luego haciendo eso uno nunca se aburre; Europa siempre ha sido bastante caótica: cuando no es una batalla es una revolución, una conquista, una guerra… incluso dudo que algún kilometro de tierra europea no haya visto una lucha. Suena triste, o incluso puede que un poco macabro, pero es la pura verdad.

Y como buen europeo que soy (aunque a veces me cueste reconocerlo, ya que los ingleses somos _diferentes_) y por todos los siglos que llevo de vida, también me gusta bastante la acción. Desde luego, si uno gana (que desde luego, he ganado _muchas_ de esas batallas) el premio es fantástico: honor, orgullo, reconocimiento, riquezas, tierras… Y luego viene la guinda del pastel: _humillar al enemigo, hacerle sufrir_.

Oh, sí. Desde luego esa es la mejor parte de todas, la más _excitante_, hacer _estallar_ de odio y humillación al enemigo. Puede que confesando esto me parezca un poco a Rusia, pero también es la verdad.

Los enemigos a quienes derrotar son la parte más importante, por supuesto. Lo mejor es que sea valiente, altivo, perseverante, que esté orgulloso de si mismo y de los suyos… Y por último algo muy importante: que sea un país _grande_ para que así su caída en mis manos sea más _épica_.

Francia lo fue, durante un tiempo, pero enseguida la fiebre de intentar machacarle se me pasó. ¿Y el motivo? ¡Porque dejó de ser divertido, simplemente!. Llegó un momento en que se resignó a su condición, con su: "_ah, c'est la vie"_. Y a mí la resignación _no me va_. Italia tampoco servía, siempre ha estado dividida en muchos territorios o bajo el control de grandes imperios, y más tarde, a la hora de luchar es… bueno, no tengo comentarios, solo es visible su bandera blanca. Los países nórdicos, germánicos y eslavos nunca han captado demasiado mi interés (y sinceramente, creo que eso ha sido una gran suerte para ellos). Y Grecia… es Grecia.

Y por eliminación a cuentagotas es cuando ahora entra en escena España. Por fin. El que cumple todos mis requisitos.

El hecho es que, hablando sinceramente, cuando comenzó a hacerse muy famoso a causa de la reconquista, pensé que seriamos buenos _amigos_. Ungh, sé que esas palabras parecen horribles saliendo de mí, pero realmente lo pensé: él era un país que quedaba bastante aislado al oeste de Europa, como yo. Tenía país hermano, Portugal, que le odiaba, como a mí me ocurría con Irlanda… y le gustaba fastidiar a Francia, como a mí. Exactamente, éramos tal para cual. Incluso teníamos el mismo color de ojos.

Pero precisamente ahí está el fraude: éramos demasiado iguales en todo, en nuestras circunstancias… y también en nuestras aspiraciones. Él también quería ser un gran imperio, como yo. Y como yo… tenía que luchar para ganárselo, y no le importaba tener que pisotear a otros, como tampoco me importó a mí.

Al darme cuenta de todo esto se me hizo la boca agua. ¡Un nuevo enemigo mucho mejor que Francia! Aquello iba a ser fantástico.

Así que esperé, me dediqué a esperar que saltara alguna _chispa violenta_ entre nosotros, algún roce. Para observar cómo él reaccionaba. Y como suele decirse, la paciencia es una virtud, así que los dos fuimos correctos el uno con el otro hasta que… finalmente esa tan ansiada chispa saltó. Mi rey quería divorciarse de su reina, que era española, para poder casarse con su nueva amante inglesa, solo porque deseaba un hijo varón y la reina no podía dárselo. Un tema bastante banal para mi gusto, y si soy sincero, pensé que España lo ignoraría… ¡Cómo me equivocaba, entonces! No sé cómo diablos se las arregló, pero hizo que El Papa tardara casi seis años es decirle si le daba permiso o no se lo daba para divorciarse. Y naturalmente, también por su culpa, el permiso le fue denegado, así que mi rey se volvió medio loco, se separó de la Iglesia Católica, se casó seis veces… un verdadero drama.

Pero España había superado la prueba con creces. Era, sin duda, mejor enemigo que Francia, era casi tan fiero como yo. Me encantaba.

"_Eso es porque es joven y acaba de salir del dominio de los musulmanes, pero esa gran pasión pronto terminará. Se acabará cansando, como todos. Ahora cree que puede comerse el mundo, pero no será así." _

Eso me dijo Francia. Y recuerdo cómo deseé que el maldito gabacho se equivocara. Y se equivocó. El español se convirtió en el primer imperio global del mundo, el primero en tener dominios en los cinco continentes. Todo esto era mejor de lo que hubiera podido soñar jamás. Y me desafiaba, eso era más fantástico todavía.

Entonces llegó mi turno de actuar, incluso hice una lista con todos los pasos para hundir al gigante español y así hacer que explotase. Y prácticamente los conseguí hacer todos:

Ayudar a Portugal a hacerse independiente de él.

Ayudar a los Países Bajos y Bélgica a librarse de su dominio.

Contratar a piratas para que hundieran sus navíos.

Apoyar y ayudar en las independencias de sus colonias en América del Sud.

Exagerar e inflar la Leyenda Negra española y distribuirla por toda Europa.

Convencer a Estados Unidos para que le arrebatara las Filipinas.

Quitarle el peñón de Gibraltar.

Y podría añadir más cosas, pero estas eran las básicas e importantes. Haciendo cada una de ellas fui observando como el gran Imperio Español se hacía cada vez más pequeño… Y esperaba impaciente el estallido de España. Me daba igual la manera, una visita inesperada junto con una buena colección de insultos, unos golpes, unos gritos, batallas… La única reacción importante que recibí fue la Armada Invencible, pero que a causa del mal temporal (¡mierda!) no le dio tiempo a tomar tierra, y lamentablemente, tampoco pudimow batirnos en duelo cara a cara entonces, que era lo que más deseaba. Nada, España no volvió a atacarme, al menos, directamente.

¡Pero si incluso inventé que la derrota de la Armada había sido porque mis corsarios habían sido mejores que los españoles y porque éstos eran unos ineptos! Ni con esas… España me ignoraba, no explotaba. ¿Por qué no? Si yo estuviera en su lugar, hubiera estallado hacía tiempo. Si yo le atacaba solo se dedicaba a defenderse, nada más. Al parecer, aparte de pasión, el español tenía unos nervios de acero. Esto todavía me fascinaba más.

La historia, como siempre, continua. Así que continué, intentando mantener el Imperio que yo había creado a basa de meterme con él, mientras continuaba haciéndole la vida imposible. Como dice Alfred: _atormentándole_. Aunque de vez en cuando también chinchaba a Irlanda y a Francia (nunca se tienen que olvidar las grandes aficiones), mi clara diana era siempre el español, no sé, se convirtió en mi inmejorable hobby, y todavía lo es.

Actualmente todavía le fastidio con el asunto de Gibraltar, con algunos temas del comercio y de la crisis, burlándome de los españoles en algún programa o comentario… ¡Si incluso hice que uno de mis periódicos culpara a Sara Carbonero de que España perdiera el primer partido del Mundial! Pero nada, España sigue reaccionando igual cuando le encuentro: con esa mirada de odio infinito en sus ojos verdes, levanta su mentón y me ignora dándose la vuelta y alejándose de mí de manera altiva.

Y ahora, que se acaba de terminar una reunión de países mientras rememoraba todas estas cosas, el susodicho acaba de pasar por mi lado y le he empujado, haciendo que todos sus informes se esparcieran por el suelo. ¡Y nada! Apretando los dientes y murmurando algo los ha recogido, me ha mirado con rabia y se ha largado. ¿Qué le pasa, por qué no la toma conmigo? ¡No se parece al España del que todos hablan! Esto se está convirtiendo en una obsesión…

-Deberías dejar en paz a España de una vez, Arthur –me dice Alfred, colocándose a mi lado y dándome golpecitos en el hombro. –Al final se enfadará, y además, esto es _canibalismo_, Inglaterra. –pone la vocecita de niño pequeño, recordándome cuando una vez yo estaba pegando a España y Estados Unidos solo una colonia.

Seguiré esperando… hasta que España explote. No importa cuándo... ni cómo.

-¿Canibalismo, eh? Hay momentos en los que tienes ideas geniales, Alfred. Esto será para él la gota que colma el vaso.

Y dicho esto me dirigí a la puerta por la cual había salido Antonio.

**FIN.**


End file.
